swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth
Use this skill to slink past a sentry without being heard, catch your enemy off-guard, snipe from a concealed location, or perform sleight of hand. Skill Traits Skill Applications Conceal Item Saga Edition Core Rules|page=72}} As a standard action, you can attempt to conceal an item (such as a weapon) on your person. The concealed object must be at least one size smaller than you, and you get a modifier on your skill check based on the object’s relative size: One size smaller, −5; two sizes smaller, 0; three sizes smaller, +5; four or more sizes smaller, +10. Other characters may notice a concealed object with a successful Perception check (opposed by your Stealth check result), but only if you do not have total concealment. A character gains a +10 circumstance bonus on his Perception check if he physically touches you to search for concealed items; this requires a full-round action that can only be performed if you’re a willing, pinned, or helpless target. Drawing a concealed item is a standard action. Conceal Large Item As a full-round action, you can attempt to conceal or hide a large item inside a room, behind a piece of furniture, inside a hidden compartment, or within a shipboard locker or other location. A large item is one that is the same size category as you or larger. Other characters can notice a concealed object or, if the item has total concealment, discover a telltale sign that something is amiss (such as unusual scratches, fibers, or smells) by making a successful Perception check (opposed by your Stealth check result). A character gains a +10 circumstance bonus on his Perception check if he is in the same square or an adjacent square as the item. Rooms or containers specifically constructed to conceal items can grant an equipment bonus of +5 to +20 (for features such as top-of-the-line smuggler’s compartments) on your Stealth check. Create a Diversion to Hide Saga Edition Core Rules|page=73}} You can use the Deception skill to help you be stealthy. A successful Deception gives you the momentary diversion you need to attempt a Stealth check even though people are aware of you. While the others turn their attention from you, you can make a Stealth check (as normal, and at no penalty) if you can reach a hiding place of some kind as a move action. Starship/Vehicle: Normally, you can make a Stealth check in a vehicle only if you have concealment or cover (for example, from asteroids, other starships, or even clouds in the upper atmosphere). You can even attempt to hide against the hull of an enemy starship that is at least two sizes larger than your vehicle, provided that you can make a Deception check to create a diversion to hide and you can reach the enemy starship with a single move action. (Han Solo uses this trick to hide on the Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger in The Empire Strikes Back.) Drop You can use Stealth to deposit a small concealed item without attracting notice, such as slipping a drug into a drink or planting a bug on a person’s clothes. Any observer that beats your Stealth check with a Perception check notices the drop. Pick Pocket Saga Edition Core Rules|page=73}} With a successful Stealth check as a standard action, you can pilfer a small, hand-sized object from a target within reach. Your Stealth check is opposed by the target’s Perception check, and the target gains a +5 bonus. If you fail by 4 or less, you are unable to take the item, but the target does not notice the effort. If yu fail by 5 or more, you are unable to take the item and the target catches you in the act. Sleight of Hand Saga Edition Core Rules|page=73}} As a standard action, you can palm hand-sized objects, perform minor feats of legerdemain, or attempt to perform a minor action without being noticed (such as flipping a switch, pulling out a thermal detonator, or drawing a pistol under the cover of a table). All such efforts are opposed by the observer’s Perception check. Any observer that beats your Stealth check notices the action you attempted, and knows how you did it. Sneak Saga Edition Core Rules|page=72}} Your Stealth check sets the DC for Perception checks made to notice you. If an opponent’s Perception check equals or exceeds your Stealth check, your opponent notices you. Any circumstance that hampers your ability to sneak imposes a −2 penalty on your check, while favorable circumstances grant a +2 bonus. For example, sneaking across a surface littered with debris imposes a −2 penalty on your Stealth check, while a room filled with abundant hiding places grants a +2 bonus on you check. If you move more than your speed in any given round, you take a −5 penalty on your Stealth check. If you move more tha twice your speed in any given round, you take a −10 penalty on your Stealth check. Your size provides a modifier to your Stealth checks as shown on the tale to the right. Starship/Vehicle: If you are the pilot, you can use Stealth to sneak in a starship just as you do normally. Add your vehicle’s size modifier (as detailed in the table to the right) and Dexterity modifier to your Stealth check, and take a −5 penalty if you are not trained in the Pilot skill. The Stealth check result sets the DC of a Use Computer: Use Sensors check to locate you with a vehicle’s sensors or the Perception check to notice you with normal senses (normally impossible at starship scale, but not when you try to hide your starship in a swamp or the back of a hangar). Snipe Saga Edition Core Rules|page=73}} After making a ranged attack from hiding, you can try to hide again. You must be at least 2 squares from the target, and you must already have successfully used Stealth to hide from the target. Make a new Stealth check (as normal, but with a −10 penalty) as a move action. If you succeed, you remain hidden; otherwise, your location is revealed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy